Noble love
by Sargomes
Summary: Alastair pov about Lady Alice Cousland and the events in game
1. Chapter 1

Alastair point of view about Alice Cousland

Duncan most be joking to bring a woman like that to be a Warden , She's obviously not fitted to life as a Warden. Not that she seems unskilled, actually she seems skilled enough, but she's a spoiled noble girl, just by looking at her I can tell this. The way she speaks always in a polite low voice, or by the way she walks, with her impeccable posture or even those cold green eyes of her. But Duncan must have seen something special enough to make her a recruit. And what I'm most curious about is why a teryn like her father allowed her to be recruited. She must have done something terrible to make her father give up of her so easily.

She surprised me in the woods. All the time so calm, even when all the others were scared. When I saw her with that long sword and shield I never thought that she had the strength or the skill to use it. I never thought that a noble woman would figth like she does. Of course it's beautiful, It's like poetry watch her fighting, such strength, so indomitable, she forgets everything and just fight, remind me the dwarfs berserkers. But then we got back to the camp The Lady Alice Cousland reappear, so distant, so cold, so "noble", so young; I'd be surprised if she's more than 18.

She's so full of herself with this noble birth leadership that when I realized she was already leading us even I've been the senior Warden . And when we saw that super hot strange witch, she took the lead, and started answering all the witch's questions in such a polite way, as she was talking to an equal, not a crazy witch of the wilds. She's actually treating the witch better than she treats Ser Jory.

And Lady Alice Cousland was the survivor of the joining. When she was out cause of the joining reaction, Duncan asked me about the mission and specially about her. When he notice my mocking way to talk about her. He just told me that she is not what I think of her and told me her tale. I felt really bad for thinking all that stuff about her .Poor girl.

I'm lost . Dammed Darkspawn, dammed that doomed Ostagar. The only thing left for me in that doomed place was her. Her calm way sometimes give on my nerves . There she was talking to Flemeth , the old witch, just calmly, how does she manage all this…How does she manage to contain herself like this and just say something like: We live in trouble times, that trust is rare. We really have to do something, we can't let this evil cloud that is surrounding Fereldan win. I have to admit I admire this strength.

And just to make my life more bearable, the wonderful woman got herself the delightful of the witch of the wilds.

Sometimes she laugh about my jokes and even joke herself , but is always something awkward, like the laugh of a teacher to the silly student. This really gets into my nerves. But then I watch her at the battlefield and forget about this, and fell delightful. I never thought that noble women had that fire. Maybe is just her family, I remember the arls tale about the Cousland and their fighting skills and liberal ways.

Leliana's company made her more bearable. She's more talkative now. This even gives me courage to comfort her in one of her nightmares, because I above all people know how these nightmares can be scary. She even surprised me when she told to everyone one about her origin and how all her people got killed, I was so ashamed about not comforting her and just thinking about my own grief that I even went to her to apologize, she just thank me and hugged me tight. I felt so embarrassed, my face was on fire, that I had to joke asking her if all the noblewomen were crazy huggers like her, she just joked back saying that just the Cousland were that special. She even asked about my family if they were like hers. I choke, and just told her I was raised by flying dogs. What she would think if I told her I was king's Maric bastard.

How can she manage to stay clean, and don't stinky that much sleeping with a dog.? I'm so curious that I'm really thinking about asking, not just a stupid thought. I just saw this rose outside Lothering. I just picked it. I really want to give this to her , but I think this is just nothing like the presents she's gotten back in Highever, just to simple for a Lady.

Redcliff!!! Is just about time to tell her the know the truth. Just as I said she's nuts. When I told her I was king's Maric bastard she just got a gleam in her eyes and started the talk about being king and stuff. Just crazy.

Imagine me being King. Impossible! I'm just not King stuff. Much more Grey Warden thing. King freak , this is what she is.

This woman is really something else. Now she's just sweet with Teagan. Oh boy , I think I'm jealous . But I know he is just more her type. Older, noble, charming…

I'm such an idiot, I couldn't contain myself and just show to everyone how jealous I was. Now Morrigan is just laughing and saying how Ban Teagan would be the perfect choice for Alice an experience man for an innocent young woman. Is Morrigan just teasing me or Alice is just as virgin as Morrigan is implying? And why is this bothering me? She can do whatever she wants with who ever she choose, it is her problem. Holy cheese, I think in starting to like this woman.

She's just hiding the fun lines, I almost pi in my armor when she looked at the undead , and said that they were the rotten new fresh enemies. Why she can't be like this all the time?

I always thought about Eamon and Teagan as exceptions of the noble class, but I guess I'm wrong, cause this woman really cares about all the people. She made a whole new strategy , just to not let any of the townspeople get hurt. She has a wonderful strategic mind . She manage to not get any of the townspeople dead, during that nigth. Now I'm sure that she isn't cold or spoiled, she's just noble in the very best meaning of the word. I loved her line on Morrigan : Do you know what are the nobles for, Morrigan… The nobles are the real servants, my father used to say, because the duty of the nobles is to serve the simple people to give them a better life, to protect them , cause the simple people are the ones that make the country. We are here just to assure they do a good job.

When we arrived at the Castle, I was afraid she would make the easy choice. To kill or Connor or Isolde, but she choose to try to save both. I know how she suffer to decide this. But I supported her, go to the circle was the best option for me, and thank goodness she choose this.

While I was lost in my childish nightmare of a normal family. She was there fighting, resisting.


	2. Chapter 2

While I was lost in my childish nightmare of a normal family. She was there fighting, resisting. I was cover with shame when she showed me that all of that was just a demon's lie. And how could I not admire her more, when she showed mercy for the mages, even seeing all the destruction they can do. Now she's got ourselves a Granny, but a terrifying one. That old mage Wynnie is coming with us. So, back to Redcliff with the mages as fast as we can.

Sometimes she is just to merciful, now she just spared the assassin that Lograin hired to kill us. I keep asking myself why did she spared him. It is because he is a smarmy, exotic elf or maybe she is the kind of woman who's always attracted by the bad guy. My mind burns and send messages to my body smash things, when I see the way that pervert elf look at her. By the Maker!!! I never thought I would be such a jealous man.

We were able to save Connor. I cannot say how happy I am with this. With all this destruction, and blight, and tragedy. Saving them gave me hope. I know that Eamon is still sick, but things seem brighter now, thanks to her, and her way of always trying to do the right thing. We are going to spend a couple of days resting in Redcliff. We really need this after all those abominations and demons. And I never thought of how I missed being here in Redcliff.

Isolde made a feast for us. The first time I see this woman doing something nice to me. But all that good food was nothing compared to Alice. And there she was, gorgeous, with her hair loose. I did not have an idea that her hair was long and smooth as it is. I cannot forget the dress, green silk, long straight sleeves , a v neckline tight in the upper part of the body and untied in the lower part . I've never seen her in a dress. I think I've never even imagine her in a dress. Andraste holy sword, How could I think that Morrigan or Leliana were prettier than her.

Why did Teagan sat near me? Please Maker make him shut his mouth. Now he is trying to make me talk about her. Now he is regretting that he did not paid attention to Alice's mother invitation to visit Highever to meet her daughter. I cannot stop thinking how her life changed. Maybe if the Bligth wasn't eminent she would still have her family or maybe be even married with kids. Now she is just a Warrior of an order that is considered a order of traitors. Poor Alice! Finally, dinner is over. If this feast took more 15 minutes I think I would have hit Teagan in the face saying that Alice have better things to do than listen to his flattery.

She invited me to a walk after dinner. I'll try to not make a completely fool of myself. She's there gorgeously walking with that dress. I couldn't control myself and started staring at her body. She's tall , musculous , but not in a masculine way. Her body is full of curves. Everything is in the right place, thank the Maker this pants are large enough to not show how horny I'm. And near the harbor she stopped walking and looked at me with her face pink and gave me something. I opened and just saw my mothers amulet. She said that founded in Redcliff Castle and remembered my description of mothers amulet and took it to give me. I thanked her and said that I never thought she was really listening my babbling. And that maybe the arl fixed it. And that I need to thank him for this when he 's got better. She was there so pretty and happy for me that I hugged her, a possessive hug, a warn hug, to show how I cared , and how special she was for me, and what surprise me most was the fact that she corresponded to my hug. I was almost kissing her when that bloody dog of hers started barking and broke the moment. I hate that dog, It going to have pay back time, gui … Be prepared dog…


End file.
